Ganondorf
Ganondorf.png|Ganondorf Link Faces Ganon.png|Ganon Ganondorf (ガノンドロフ, Ganondorofu) known as the Great King of Evil or the Dark Lord, is the primary antagonist of a majority of the games in the Legend of Zelda series. Ganondorf was born a member of the Gerudo; as the only male member to be born in a hundred years, Ganondorf is made either the King of the Gerudo or the Guardian of the Desert, depending on the game. Gifted with powerful magic, Ganondorf often seeks the omniscient Triforce to grant his wish of conquering the entire world. He frequently wields the Triforce of Power, and stages coups against the Royal Family of Hyrule to take the Hyrulean Throne by force. Personality Ganondorf is commonly portrayed as the incarnation of pure evil, greed, and power. He is ruthless, cold, and calculating. He is also shown to have an ego, believing that only he is worthy to rule the kingdom and showing an arrogant sense of entitlement. One of Ganondorf’s most defining traits is his unquenchable lust for power. Many of his actions are driven by his unending hunger to increase his dominion over the world. Ganondorf is still unsatisfied and continues to seek the other pieces of the Triforce. Ganondorf is also a skilled strategist, as he is implied to have manipulated Link and Zelda into opening the Door of Time for him, and he also deliberately allows Link to purify the temples he has captured knowing that this will draw Zelda out into the open. Appearance Ganondorf is shown to be extremely muscular, with a cape around his waist, though with the addition of cargo pants and armored boots. One his upper body he wears ornate blue armor with gold trim & red pearl-shaped jewel. He also wears a pair of gold colored gauntlets which cover his arm from his elbow to his fingers. The armor covering his finger are have claw-like appearance. There are also tufts of fur round the certain unarmored sections of his outfit. He wears a spiked crown on his head which is connected to the red jewel on his forehead. He also has a beard and long mane of red hair that stops at his waist. In his Ganon form, he is a boar-like demon, which was depicted as quadrupedal, although he was capable of being bipedal to a certain degree. He also had a red mane. He possessed four pairs of tusks, two of which were massive, comparable to an Elephant or Wooly Mammoth, and also had curved horns jutting out of his shoulder blades. He also had clawed hands and feet, and possessed red hair on his front paws, as well as two golden gauntlets on his forearms. He also possessed a blue hide. In his malice form, he is both a human-shaped ghost and the boar-shaped spectre made of Malice, possessing an enormous mouth, tusks, and glowing yellow eyes. Tante Shimiza considers Ganondorf as "Calamity Ganon". Background 'Creation Arc' 'Mythology' 'Birth of Shinseijū Tree' Ganondorf is an evil Gerudo mystic seeking the omnipotent Triforce, Ganondorf attempts to obtain the Spiritual Stones of Forest, Fire, and Water, which serve as keys to the Sacred Realm, where the Triforce rests. Using his unspoken magical powers and hordes of evil minions, Ganondorf attempts to wrest control over the Spiritual Stones from the leaders of the Kokiri, Goron, and Zora races. After the Great Deku Tree, leader of the Kokiri, refuses to give Ganondorf the stone, the evil Gerudo places a death curse on the wise tree. To blackmail Darunia, leader of the Gorons into giving up the Goron's Ruby, he fills Dodongo's Cavern with evil creatures and seals the entrance with a boulder, his plan being that the Gorons will eventually give him the stone in order to prevent death from starvation. Finally, to obtain the Zora's Sapphire, Ganondorf sends parasites that infect Lord Jabu-Jabu, the Zora's guardian deity, in hopes of stealing the stone from Princess Ruto, who frequently visits Jabu-Jabu. Link, a Hylian youth who lives among the Kokiri, has increasingly troubled dreams as Ganondorf comes closer to achieving his goal. One day, a fairy by the name of Navi awakens Link and brings a request from the Great Deku Tree that he go see him. The Great Deku Tree explains to Link about the curse placed on him, as well as the evil Ganondorf. He asks Link to venture inside him and defeat the originator of the wicked curse, Queen Gohma. Link successfully does so, but the tree reveals that he had been doomed to die before Link had even begun his quest. After explaining the creation of Hyrule and the Triforce, the wise tree then asks Link to meet Zelda, princess of Hyrule in Hyrule Castle. Link is also given the Spiritual Stone of Forest, not fully understanding its true purpose yet, and the Great Deku Tree withers. Link travels to Hyrule Castle and meets with the prophetic Princess Zelda, who had foreseen their meeting in her dreams. She explains to Link that along with the Spiritual Stones, the Ocarina of Time as well as the "Song of Time" are needed in order to enter the Sacred Realm. Zelda is convinced that together, they can manage to get to the Triforce before Ganondorf and stop his evil plans. Link collects the two remaining Spiritual Stones, but as he returns to the castle, he sees Zelda riding away from the castle together with her nursemaid Impa. Before they disappear out of sight, Zelda throws the Ocarina of Time into Hyrule Castle Town's moat. Suddenly, Ganondorf appears before Link, their encounter being a fulfillment of Link's nightmares. Link attempts to confront Ganondorf, but is easily defeated by a blast of magic from Ganondorf, who then continues to chase after Zelda. Link dives into the moat to recover the Ocarina of Time, and as he touches it, Princess Zelda appears before him in a vision and teaches him the "Song of Time". With all the required keys to the Sacred Realm, Link ventures within the Temple of Time and finds the chamber where the legendary Master Sword rests. As he touches the sword, he fulfills an ancient prophecy regarding the Hero of Time, destined to battle great evil. However, since he is too young to be the hero, he is taken away and sealed within the Temple of Light for seven years. The path to the Triforce is left open, and Ganondorf sees his chance to take the Triforce and personally thanks Link for opening the Door of Time for him; however, as he touches it, the Triforce shatters into three pieces; Power, Wisdom and Courage. As Ganondorf's inner balance of power, wisdom and courage is not fully balanced, the Triforce he values most is left in his hand. The pieces of Wisdom and Courage are secretly given to Zelda and Link, respectively. While not being able to obtain the full power of the Triforce, Ganondorf usurps the throne of Hyrule and transforms the once peaceful land into a wasteland of fear and horror. During this time, he revives an evil dragon named Volvagia and plans to commit genocide against the Gorons by feeding them to it, with the intention of cowing the other races to his rule, and also intended to use Volvagia to spark an eruption of Death Mountain to wipe out Kakariko Village. He also trapped the Zoras under a thick sheet of ice in Zora's Domain (and presumably froze King Zora XVI in Red Ice), as well as drained Lake Hylia with a water demon named Morpha, and he spread his evil influence to the Forest Temple. Seven years later, Link awakens within the Chamber of the Sages, the events that occurred explained to him by Rauru, the Sage of Light. To defeat Ganondorf, Link must awaken the Six Sages who hold the power to seal Ganondorf away. Link completes the dungeons of the ruined future Hyrule and awakens all the sages, many of whom he already knew. After the awakening of the final sage, Link is summoned to the Temple of Time. Here Sheik, a mysterious Sheikah who had aided him throughout his quest to awaken the sages, reveals her true identity to be that of Princess Zelda. Zelda presents Link with Ganondorf's weakness, the Light Arrow. However, the two are discovered by Ganondorf, who takes Zelda away to his castle. Ganondorf also implies that he suspected that Zelda would aid Link in some fashion, and that he allowed Link to restore the temples knowing that Zelda would reveal herself afterwards. Link breaks the seal on Ganon's Tower and confronts Ganondorf at the top of the tower. Ganondorf commands Link to give him the Triforce of Courage. After a fierce battle, Ganondorf appears to have been defeated, but with his last ounce of strength, attempts to bring down his castle onto Zelda and Link, who narrowly escape before the castle collapses. As they believe to have won, however, a noise is heard from the rubble, revealing itself to be Ganondorf, who uses the power of the Triforce of Power to transform into Ganon. Ganon knocks the Master Sword out of Link's hands, forcing Link to weaken him with his other weapons until he can retrieve the Master Sword. Afterwards, Link weakens a rejuvenated Ganon with the Master Sword until Zelda manages to use her power to hold him, allowing Link to deal the killing blow. The Seven Sages then work together to seal Ganondorf away. However, Ganondorf claims that he will return, as long as the Triforce of Power is in his hand, and also vows that when he does return, he'll exterminate Link, Zelda, and the Seven Sages' descendants. 'Part III' 'Zelda Arc' 'Yasogami High School' Yu Narukami enrolls Yasogami High School and befriends, Hibiki and Eve; and then make friends with Uryu the next morning after helping him from his accident on awakening the Snack Snatcher. 'Star Pillar's Monster' 'Star Pillar's Monster' Uryu entered the Kingdom of Hyrule to see Paul Gekko's Two Friends, Eve and Hibiki only to be attacked by the Snack Snatcher with the remaining Ganondorf's Army of Monsters but was saved by Zelda. However, gives way. In an instant, the Demon King appears, his full power finally restored - with a sinister laugh, he vanishes to begin his conquest anew. Ganondorf's first destination is Gerudo Desert, where the remains of His Army led by the Snack Snatcher, firmly securing his grip on the remaining monsters. New Background Pre-Mega Man ZX Shippuden Ganondorf was the single male born among the predominantly female Gerudo tribe every one hundred years, who by law was destined to become King of his tribe of desert dwelling thieves. While much of Ganondorf's early life is unknown, it is known that he was raised by his surrogate mother's the twin Gerudo witches Koume and Kotake and eventually become a powerful sorcerer and thief known as the Gerudo King of Thieves, who the Gerudo worshiped as a living god. However, due to the harshness of living in the desert, Ganondorf would come to covet the lush and fertile lands of Hyrule. Eventually he learned of the existence of the legendary Triforce, a divine artifact left behind by the Golden Goddesses after the creation of the world capable of granting the desire of whoever possessed it. Through his research into the Triforce, Ganondorf discovered that it was hidden within the Sacred Realm that was protected by the Temple of Time, a Temple constructed by the Ancient Sages bar access to the Sacred Realm and the Triforce it contained. Ganondorf successfully managed to access the Sacred Realm but due to his unbalanced heart he was unable to acquire the complete Triforce, instead gaining only the Triforce of Power. Nevertheless, using that power he was able to become a menace to Hyrule for countless centuries and eventually became known as the Demon King. However each time he was thwarted by an incarnation of the legendary hero and Princess of Hyrule, yet would eventually return to plague Hyrule once more. Over the centuries of conflict over the Triforce, a powerful sorceress known as the Guardian of Time watched over the balance of Triforce, observing the countless battles over it, never interfering. However as she repeatedly observed the soul of the legendary hero as it was reborn into various incarnations of the Hero over the centuries, she fell in love with the hero, despite being aware his destiny was tied to that of the Princess of Hyrule. Eventually, one incarnation of Ganondorf saw an opportunity to use the guardian's feelings for the Hero to corrupt her. Driving the light from the guardian's soul, he corrupted the guardian and twisted her love for the Hero into a desire to possesses the Legendary Hero. With his plan set in motion and learning that the one incarnation of the Triforce was in the heart of the Mushroom Kingdom, Konohatropolis, joining forces with Tabuu, the manifestation of Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, through Cia, Ganondorf manipulated her via engineering the the Great Grand Civil War. Ganondorf placed seven curses place in every corner of the Mushroom Kingdom that contains the reincarnation of the seven power stones. *'Transform the Great Deku Tree of Appleloosa into a stronghold of the Gohma.' *'Corrupt the Cheep Cheep Lake by unleashing Gleeok' *'Turn Cramalot into the forest of Manhandla' *'Infect the Baby Whale with Barinade' *'Place Volvagia into the Mushroom Kingdom's Volcanic Canyon in the Lost Gold Coin Mine of Blizzard Mountain.' *'Unleash the Burger Craving Monster: Veran in the Hamburger City's castle.' *'Corrupt the North Pole with the evil ruler: Onox and it's incarnation.' With the War over, the Galactic Eggman Empire established in the center of the multiverse, With his forces, Ganondorf marches to the North Pole and placed the a deadly curse on Santa's workshop and home town: General Onox. When Murakumo Gekko's grandson was chosen to unlock the sacred vault of Princess Peach's former Castle that contains the Triforce, with vault left open, Tabuu, Eggman, Ganondorf and Bowser sees their chance to take the Triforce and personally thanks Paul for opening the Vault of the Sacred Real, for him. Ganondorf reveals that he is aware of Murakumo's plan to protect the Triforce from the start, and was waiting for Murakumo's grandson to open the Vault of Time and was known to corrupt the army of Guardian Angels. Gallery Ganon (2019) Sprites.png Ganon Overworld (2019) Sprites.png Ganon's Army (2019) Sprites.png Calamity Ganon's Army (2019) Sprites.png Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Fanon Category:Villains Category:Servants Of Devil Gundam